Sleepwalk
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander sleepwalks.


Title: Sleepwalk  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander sleepwalks.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post Series  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #427 from tamingthemuse- Sleepwalk

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: I am moving this week so this story is a little rushed. I'm sorry!

Sleepwalking wasn't new to Xander. He'd done it off and on since he was a kid. At one point his dad put a lock on the outside of his door to ensure that Xander didn't wander around the house at all hours of the night keeping him up. It got worse once Buffy showed up and he found out about demons. He had wake up curled in his closet, hell one time he woke up under his bed. On those days he'd be really sore. Basically he'd hide or go somewhere he'd feel safe. He didn't do it nearly as much when he lived with Anya.

Now living in England, in a place full of slayers that caused really stress. Xander had never left California let alone the country. Not only that he was responsible for multiple slayers. Keeping them in check, being there for them, listening to their fears and calming them down. He'd also make sure the building didn't fall apart. It was basically everything he'd done back in Sunnydale except now he got paid for it. You would think getting paid for something that had taken up so much of his time in the past but it didn't. If anything it added stress.

When the sleepwalking started up again in a large building with dozens of other people with thirty or more rooms for Xander to wake up in, he got nervous. So far Xander had been lucky; he hadn't woken up in someone else's room. If it happened he hoped it wasn't one of the new slayers he didn't need them thinking he was some sort of pervert and put him in the hospital for a month.

So when Xander walked into Spike's room three nights later Spike had been in for quite the shock. Spike had been in bed for thirty minutes. He'd gotten home around two in the morning after doing his own patrol. Going out with the slayers was fine and dandy but it was nice to go out and kick some demon butt by himself.

Everything was quiet and dark. Spike sighed and rubbed his face against his pillow. His eyes were closed until he heard his bedroom door open. Spike lifted his head and saw… Xander walking towards his bed? What the hell was the whelp doing? He didn't have to wait long to find out because Xander crawled onto his bed and curled up beside him. When Xander snuggled down Spike realized that Xander was sleepwalking. It wasn't the first time he'd dealt with this. It happened a lot back in Sunnydale. Usually when Xander got really stressed or scared.

Spike thought about the night before. They had been split into groups. Xander somehow managed to be in a group of slayers. There ended up being an unknown demon that ambushed Xander and the others. It had gone after Xander first like most demons did. Xander has this aroma that just attracted demons to him. Spike included. Normally Xander wouldn't have had a problem but the damn thing snuck up on his left side.

The slayers had automatically attacked. Xander was important to the group and they would do anything to protect him. The slayers defeated the demon but not without casualties. Christy, a seventeen year old that joined them five months ago. She had a crush on Xander and wasn't very good at hiding it. Xander carried her lifeless body back to Slayer Central. When they got there Giles took over. Spike didn't really know what Giles did with Christy but he was sure that he had contacted her family.

Spike petted Xander's hair and whispered, "It's okay, pet. Everything is going to be fine. Old Spike's got you."

Xander shuffled closer to Spike and let out a soft sigh. He didn't understand why but he felt safe but he wasn't going to question it.

The rest of the night Spike murmured to Xander hoping that he'd sleep well.

The next morning when Xander woke up and realized what happened he blushed and apologized to Spike, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, pet. Glad I could be of help. Though next time you come in you could wake me up a little more nicely," Spike commented.

"Spike, I don't know when I'm sleepwalking cause you know… I'm sleeping," Xander informed Spike.

Spike leered at Xander. "Didn't say during one of your sleepwalking stints, did I?"

Xander looked confused for a second before once again blushing. He stammered and then rushed out of the room.

Spike grinned and pulled the covers up over him again. "He'll be back."

The End


End file.
